Akatsuki Angel
by DarkAngelRumi
Summary: Saukra is the new girl in town an has caught the eyes of the Most feared gang in school Akatsuki Will it be love hate or friendship


BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

SAMSH

"Stupid Damn alarm clock always wanting to wake me up so early in the god damn morning like I have the god damn energy"

Sakura woke up in the morning feeling grumpy like usually and deciding to go back to bed lets see how this works out for her

1 hour later

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

SAMASH

" HOW MANY FREAKIN TIME WILL I HAVE TO SAMSH THIS GODDAMN ALRAM GODDMAN SHIT."

"What time is it 8:30 OMG ITS 8:30 AM GONNA BE LATE OMG OMG OMG AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND ON MY FIRST DAY OMG OMG OMG THIS IS MESSED UP MAN MESSED UP"

Few minutes later sakura got ready she wore Black Foot Jeans with a red belt and black and red Nikes with a red tank tops with a black sweater. (Just to let you Sakura is not the one in naruto my own oc character she has black wavy hair with bright blue eyes and she is not a cold mean person she a very lovable character and every one in my story is Rich and Sakura parents own Gothic Lolita fashion label)

Sakura got in her purple BMW (YES IT PURPLE DON'T LIKE TO BAD) and drove of to school before she got late any longer than she already is.

" God moms gonna be mad with me being late on the first day of school. Good Thing School almost near."

Sakura got to and school and was surprised it was nice and big you can see the track flied and it had different building probably for different classes. Sakura parked her car and went to the main building to get her schedule and locker for the rest of the school year When she went to the main office she bump into a guy with red flaming hair and tattoo with the love on his forehead.

"Hey Watch it Little Girl"

"Did he just call us little girl" Sakura inner said

"Who are you calling little you dumb ass jerk you need to watch were your going am out red head peace"

I walked passed him and entered the Office and was greeted by a lady type madly into the keyboard.

" Uhhhhhhhhh h.ello am the new kid in the school and am here to get my class schedule and my locker"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh am the secretary Shizune and here are your things and your number 304 and hope you like Konoha High"

" Thanks I know I will," I said smiling

I walked out of the office and checked my schedule to see what I have first period

"Hmmmmmmm Kakashi in room 309 ahh here it is"

I opened up my classroom door to see everyone staring at me like a goddamn freak show. I looked around the class to find the boy I bumped into in the hallway few minutes ago

"Hello my name Kakashi and I will be your teacher for the year and I would like you to introduce your self"

"Hello My name is Sakura Izumi and am 16 years old and I just moved here from America with my mom and dad Any Questions "

" Yea over here" said a girl with pink hair

"Yea my name is Sakura to and when you mean Izumi do you the people who own Gothic Lolita fashion label"

"Yea" I said I really didn't like her see seems rude and like a slut you can tell by the top she's wearing her breasts are like popping out damn man she needs to cover those up man

"Anyways am happy to be your teacher and I hope you have a good year here in the mean time how about you sit with Gaara. Gaara raise your hand please.

Omg it's the dude I bumped into in the hallway god this day just get better hint the sarcasms in my voice

Gaara POV

Has I was walking down the hall way I bump into a girl with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes you can get lost in.

"Hey Watch it Little Girl"

I can't believe she actually bumped into me without saying sorry is she dumb or something I am in the most feared gang in school the Akatsuki

"Who are you calling little you dumb ass jerk you need to watch were your going am out red head peace"

Wow she's just getting dumber by the second and she just walked by me what the hell Anyways gottoa go to class before am late any longer. As I walked into the class you can see the school slut Sakura with pink hair And her flowers god the look like clones, god she sooooo ugly can't believe she really going out with sasuke what the hell is he thinking anyways doesn't matter he belong to the homosexual group with Orochimaru.

When I went to go sit down the teacher said that there will be a new student and that he wants us to make sure she's feels welcome into our school. Like that will happen she probably turn into one of Sakura flowers like all the new Girls. I heard the door Open and to my surprise it was the new girl was the one who bumped into me in the hallway.

"Hello my name Kakashi and I will be your teacher for the year and I would like you to introduce your self"

"Hello My name is Sakura Izumi and am 16 years old and I just moved here from America with my mom and dad Any Questions "

" Yea over here" said a girl with pink hair

"Yea my name is Sakura to and when you mean Izumi do you the people who own Gothic Lolita fashion label"

"Yea"

"Anyways am happy to be your teacher and I hope you have a good year here in the mean time how about you sit with Gaara. Gaara raise your hand please."

Back to my POV AUTHOR

As Sakura was walking down the class rows she could feel the glares from the other girls she really didn't care cuz she could take and of them on anytime anywhere. She got to the back of the class I sat down and looked at the teacher. A few minutes I got bored because I all ready new all this stuff so I guess I just have to make up with this red head dude.

"Hey my name I Sakura and I hope we can start over again"

"Yea Whatever my name is Gaara" I Saw his eyes there so Nice with the black outliner and his see green eyes staring back at me

"OK hope to see you around" After that the bell rang I left to go to my other class.


End file.
